


求你让我包养吧 7 片段

by lihuaaaa



Category: teens in time
Genre: M/M, Reality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuaaaa/pseuds/lihuaaaa
Relationships: 轩源
Kudos: 4





	求你让我包养吧 7 片段

21

晚上十一点半，有车打着灯，缓缓开进了江边别墅。

把车门一开，张真源的笑声就从车内传了出来，他语气轻快，“怎么样，下次咱们去江边那家，味道比这次的更好。”

一番气氛良好，环境优雅下的酒足饭饱，两人兴致都有些高，张真源掏出钥匙去开门，边开边歪头看着走上前来的宋亚轩，“今晚……还想吃什么？”

语气暧昧，气息温热，笼绕在二人之间，宋亚轩的脸色有些微红，晶亮的双眼盯着他，没有应。  
张真源心道这小子真是意外的可爱，明明已经二十四了，那情场上的功力比他是差的远了，也难怪之前老觉得他冷冷的，这人跟人啊……

他还在想着，宋亚轩已然关上了门，紧紧地搂住了他的腰，另一只手揽上他的脖子凑上去含住了张真源的嘴唇。

张真源一个没站稳，直直地往后靠在了墙上，宋亚轩眼疾手快地用手背帮他垫了一下，还是在墙上磕出了“咚”的一声闷响。

“唔……你……没事吧？”

宋亚轩没有回答他，又盖上了他的唇，抱着他的脖子热烈地亲吻着，张真源回抱着他，只感觉昨日未尽的热情瞬间被点燃，一番亲热下来，两人都开始急促地喘息。室内没有开灯，远处的灯火遥遥印在二人的眼底，闪烁着灼人的清光。

宋亚轩热切地盯着他，又低头咬上了张真源的下巴，沿着他的下颚线来回啃咬，双手已经扣开了他衬衣的扣子，不一会儿那流畅优美的肌肉线条便袒露在眼前。

沿着脖子锁骨一路往下，直至含住了张真源胸前的肉珠，舔舐摩挲，把它刺激得坚硬起来，轻咬拉扯，直至张真源有些难耐地搂紧了他，微微弓起身子躲闪。

宋亚轩沿着他的胸腹向下，剥开了横亘在二人之间的最后一丝寸缕，那早已跃跃欲试的性器弹了出来，在他的眼前跳跃抽动，实在让人不觉喉头一紧。

张真源似是终于明白了他的意思，低头看着蹲在地上的宋亚轩，眼色发暗，那肉红色性器受刺激越发膨大，他递给宋亚轩一个鼓励的眼神，低哑地说：

“试试……”

宋亚轩用脸轻轻蹭着那个滚烫的东西，只感觉头上溢出的晶莹液体涂到了自己脸上，一会儿就开始黏黏地发凉。

虽然这种事情以往有很多人给他做过，但是张真源第一次感觉到了无与伦比的满足感，那张他第一眼就觉得惊艳的脸、总是用冷淡疏离的态度看着他的宋亚轩与现在蹲在地上抬头看他的宋亚轩重合起来，他深深地看着对方，从喉咙里发出一声声低吟，抬手轻轻地揉了揉他的短发：

“我他妈爱死你了，宋亚轩。”

随之而来的就是下身被某个温暖的东西所包围的震撼感，张真源不可控制地呻吟了一声，身子软得几欲倒下去。

强烈的刺激让张真源有些难以忍受，他只能双手撑在墙上干渴地呻吟，心理上的满足感更是难以自持，他一边强力控制着自己不要乱动，一边在嘴里无意识地轻声叹道：

“唔……啊……宋……”

硕大的性器让宋亚轩的腮帮子酸的不行，他细细地舔弄了会，松了口抬头看张真源，只见对方脸色通红意识迷离，满脸写着渴望与压抑，一双凤眼里已然蓄上了无意识的生理性液体。

他心里闪过一丝满足感，复又将那暗红色的柱状物含住，生涩地一下又一下地吮吸着，张真源在这种刺激之下根本难以自持，他就感觉自己像被人严严实实捆住扔进了水里，被密集的水全部填满，却呐喊不出一句。随着宋亚轩最后一次用力一吸，他竟然直接就射了出来。

乳白色的液体直接喷洒在宋亚轩还没脱掉的西装上，他把衣物脱掉，搀住了张真源早就没有任何力气的腰身，在他耳边笑道：

“现在该我了。”

半搀半揽着把张真源带到了楼上，往床上一扔，宋亚轩脱掉西裤，抱着他就往墙上一推，张真源跪坐在床边趴在墙上，感受着宋亚轩捏揉着自己的腰，那手劲儿大得恨不得想把他碾碎。

有清凉的膏体从后涂来，宋亚轩拍了拍他的屁股，把他的腰往后一拉，将手指上的润滑悉数涂抹上了那个入口。

温热的吻又绽放在脊背上，酥酥麻麻地让人心里发痒，张真源细细地享受着，便只觉有手指进入了背后的穴口，温柔的摩挲着、探索着，将原本紧绷的穴肉按得湿软，手指有意无意碰到某处，让他浑身时不时地颤栗。

“我进去了……”

火热的气息喷薄在张真源的耳侧，宋亚轩顺势含住了他的耳垂，用牙尖细细地轻咬着，将早已涨得发疼的性器抵在穴口，双手捏住那两瓣浑圆的屁股，从下往上直直地撞了进去。

！

这个姿势实在是太深了，直至全根没入，张真源只觉得下身被挤得发疼，全身都被填满，穴口紧绷得让他有些恐慌——

“宋……轩……不……”

一句完整的话还没说完，宋亚轩已然开始了撞击，晦涩的甬道没有接受过如此深的插入，缓慢地接受、迎合着性器的抽插，穴口原本紧皱的肉被撑得圆滑，涂满着逐渐溢出的晶亮液体，淫靡不堪。

张真源想要挣扎，却发现这个姿势根本动不了。  
宋亚轩一只手贴在墙上，一只手握住了他精瘦的腰，每一次深入的撞击，就把张真源撞在墙上，直至将那性器全部埋入他的身体，感受着身体抖动带动着穴口的轻颤，收紧、又舒放。

随着一次次撞击，张真源只感觉酥麻由下而上传来，伴随着一次次被深深地填满，他的腰早已经酸软无力，但是快感如潮水般汹涌而来，根本没有给他任何喘息的机会，他只能被迫趴在墙上，感受着宋亚轩在他耳边的喷发而出的热息，以及下身难以忍受的快感。

“宋……不……要了……”

他贴着墙无意识地求饶，原本坚硬冰冷的墙此时也早已被他摩擦得温热，身前的性器也受刺激又再次弹起，受撞击而被迫在墙上一下没一下地轻擦，两边的快感都搅弄着他的心房，让他感觉自己似乎是洪水中的一棵浮草，随时就要倒下去。

宋亚轩眼神暗哑地看着张真源布满汗水的脊背，以及翘出来迎合着自己的屁股，看着它在自己的撞击下晃荡摇曳，捏揉着他身上的肌肉，快感在他的脑海中沉沉浮浮，他看见张真源回头哀求地看着他，那张男性特征明显、棱角分明的脸上是被自己弄出来的迷离与沦陷，他心里得到了前所未有的满足，似乎从此时开始，这个人永远都会是他的，永远只会在他的耳边呻吟。

又狠狠往里一撞，张真源抑制不住地惊声叫了出来，“不……啊……”，下身前所未有地抽紧，夹弄得他快要射出来，宋亚轩收紧了小腹，残忍地又往张真源的肉穴里抽插，弄得张真源只能无意识地回应着他，下身一收一合把他咬得更紧。

强烈的快感与抽离感袭击了宋亚轩，不知疲倦地不知道操弄了多久，最后他紧紧抱住了张真源，轻咬住了他的后脖颈。

炽热的液体洒进了张真源的身体，宋亚轩抱着张真源的腰身，在他的耳边轻叹道：

“我也爱你。”

感受着张真源不断舒张的穴口带来的余韵，宋亚轩沉默着抱了他一会，良久他才抽身而出，湿黏的液体从二人交合处缓缓淌出，顺着张真源的腿根往下滑落，直到把大腿根淋漓地涂满，滴落在床单被罩之上。


End file.
